Un-suspected Infiltrator
by NightStarlightWolf
Summary: My first trip to America and that had to happen? I thought going to New York would be eventful but I could never have known it would turn my life upside-down! You're probably wondering what on earth I'm going on about, well I would explain but... it's classified. Ok... I guess I could trust you, but tell no-one, for your own safety.


_**Disclamer: I don't own everything.**_

**Hello =D I hope you enjoy my new story! I know I spoke about this a long time ago and didn't post it but I finally got round to it. (yay!) Well I will stop talking now so you can get to reading...**

**Chapter 1: What on earth! **

My first trip to America and that had to happen? I thought going to New York would be eventful but I could never have known it would turn my life upside-down! You're probably wondering what on earth I'm going on about, well I would explain but... it's classified. Ok... I guess I could trust you, but tell no-one, _for your own safety_.

Well if I'm going to tell you I should start by introducing myself. My name is Amelia and I am seventeen. Oh yes, this is a story I share with my best friend, Alexis. Let me think, it was two years ago, yes, two years, the longest years of my life, and the most dangerous, by far. Alexis and I had managed, with a lot of pleading, to convince our mums to let us go to America for a week. I still wonder whether that was a good choice or not as, little did we know, we were about to be thrown in at the deep end. A world we dreamed of, but one that we perhaps weren't quite ready for yet.

We had been in New York for three of the seven days we had there. So far it was the perfect escape, no parents, no cares, just two girls, finally free. On the Thursday we decided to just spend a day strolling around the city and admiring places like the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty Suddenly, from nowhere, a green clad thin male figure clutching what appeared to be a small spear fell from the sky. Something about the aura of the man was familiar; it sent chills down my spine. Loki! We recognised him from the American news reports we had found on You Tube (but hadn't told our mums, obviously!). He quickly began firing projectiles from his staff and destroying the street. Alexis and I quickly ran and hid behind a rather large bin, we couldn't believe our eyes! We had previously discussed, at length, how cool it would have been to be there, but at the time we didn't realise how scared for our lives we would be.

Whilst watching the devastation unfold we didn't notice that a man in some kind of spy getup was stood behind us, until he spoke.

"We have been instructed to take all citizens to a safe area, follow me", he said sharply.

We turned to face him and got up, then turned back to the chaos. Just as we did this two more people fell from no where, one was wearing a cape and some kind of red helmet and the other appeared to me emitting lightning from his body. They started using all sorts of different powers to completely ransack the street, overturning cars and electrocuting buildings, sending debris and sparks everywhere. Alexis and I turned to face each other.

"Now please!" The strange man continued.

We didn't see another option at that point so, unsure, we followed. It just seemed that we were going deeper into the side roads and backstreets. As we did so we became more suspicious of the mysterious man who forged our path through the concrete jungle in front of us, we raised our guard as we continued.

Eventually we stopped in a dead end ally and the man turned to face us, a disturbing smile on his face.

"Who are you and why have you lead us here?" I asked, ready for some kind of attack.

He just continued to look at us, the smile fixed on his face.

"I do apologise", he said smugly.

We took a step back and watched in awe as the man slowly changed into some kind of blue woman, who continued to smile and began to lash out violently at us in a series of kick-ass martial art moves. We somehow fought her off and pinned her down. She quickly changed back to the man and we loosened our grip, amazed by this, thing. Just as we regained our composure we were seized by a group of people wearing the same kind of clothes as the shape-changing weird person.

"What are you doing, let us go!" Alexis yelled at the people whom had now handcuffed us and helped the shape-changer return to its feet.

"I was patrolling this ally when these two jumped me", it said to the other people around us.

"That is a lie!" I yelled but before I could tell them what really happened, a woman dressed in the same manner interrupted me.

"Take them to the cells, and get this agent to safety!" She spoke sharply and with an authoritative tone. Without letting us even try and make our case we were knocked out somehow and taken away without a trace.

**So I hope you liked it, please review if you want to hear more. Any feedback would be good =D Thank you so much to all whom reviewed my Sarah Jane Adventures story! I am not sure when I will update but hopefully not to far away. See you then =D...  
><strong>


End file.
